Posible divorcio
by Naguchan
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran viven de maravilla, pero...llegan unas personas que pueden separarlos...que harán?
1. Default Chapter

Hola, lectores! Heme aquí de nuevo! Esta vez con una historia un poco distinta…por si se dan cuenta en el Titulo…ya que esto se llama: "Posible Divorcio" XDD ya se preguntarán…porqué he hecho esto…pues, la razón en muy simple!...como todos los demás fics que he leído…Sakura y Shaoran terminan juntos…pues…pensé en separarlos un poco…no demasiado…ba! A QUIEN ENGAÑO! LO HAGO PORQUE SI! XDDDD muajajajaja…bueno…vamos con:

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen…yo sólo los tomé prestados para mi entretenimiento de escribir…XD

PD. AH! Si se encuentran con uno que otro personaje extraño…salieron de mi cabecita linda hermosa n.n! (conciencia: si, claro…) ah! Ya cállate! n.nU weno…eso es todo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"hablando"-

'pensando'-

(N/a: notas de autora) es obvio ¬.¬

NO HAY FLASHBACK…suficiente con el de mi otro fic XD "En la Sombra de Tu Recuerdo" jur jur

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.cambio de escena, tiempo, lugar…(todo será debidamente señalado)

"**Posible divorcio"**

Chapter 1: What!

Luego de dos meses después del matrimonio Li-Kinomoto, ambos trabajando y teniendo un PENT HOUSE frente a la Torre Tokio, en el último piso…

"Sakura…despierta…"-

"mm…cinco minutitos más…"- responde con voz adormilada

"vamos…¡levántate!"- le pega unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza

**-"**¡hay! ¡Shaoran déjame!"-

"¡Sakura, hoy es tu primer día como la Jefa del departamento de Finanzas!"-

"¡ah! ¡es cierto! Como pude olvidarlo…yo…"-

"vamos…apresúrate, querida."-

"ah! Que tarde es!"- salta fuera de la cama y se apresura a arreglarse

"te prepararé un desayuno rápido!"- y diciendo esto se dirige a la cocina

"gracias, amor!"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.En la cocina con Shaoran, cinco minutos después.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"veamos…si, ya está listo…"- se quita el delantal de cocina y comienza a desayunar

"hola, amor…"- se sienta e imita a su esposo.

"nos quedan tres minutos para terminar de desayunar…"-

"lo sé…"- continua comiendo rápidamente.

"eh…"- con una gotita en la cabeza.

"m?"- se atraganta y luego continua comiendo.

"n-ada…"-

"estuvo delicioso, Shaoran! Muchas gracias!"- sonríe y recoge su plato.

"d-de nada…"- recibe un beso y un abrazo de su esposa, mientras se ruboriza.

"me alegra el que aún no he perdido la habilidad de hacerte sonrojar, Shaoran…"-

"jeje…ah! Cielos…es tardísimo…te llevaré en el auto…"-

"no te preocupes…estoy segura que llegaré 'caminando' "- se ríe disimuladamente.

"no creo que sea conveniente que uses las cartas, Sakura…"-

"no te preocupes…nadie me va a ver…"- cierra los ojos como si estuviese mareada.

"te pasa algo?"- pregunta preocupado.

"n-no…no me pasa nada"- le sonríe tiernamente.

"mejor te llevo."-

"n-no te preocupes…"- hace el intento de calmarlo.

"te llevo y punto"- su mirada era fría, pero notoriamente preocupada.

"e-está bien…"- respondió aún no muy segura de su respuesta.

Luego de que Shaoran dejara a Sakura en el departamento de finanzas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.departamento de finanzas.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Buenos días, usted debe ser Kinomoto"-

"si, mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura"- dicho esto, hizo una reverencia.

"mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nagai Katsumi"- imitó a la esposa de Li.

"mucho gusto"- luego de sonreír, nuevamente cerró los ojos como si estuviese mareada y posa su mano sobre su cabeza –"augh…"-

"se encuentra bien?"- la toma del brazo para que pueda sostenerse.

"si, gracias...solo necesito sentarme…"- quita su mano, y se sienta en uno de los sillones de la sala principal del departamento.

"esto le pasa seguido, señorita?"-

-"no…pero…hoy es la segunda vez…que me mareo"- comienza a hacer muecas de asco -"disculpe…donde está el baño!"-

"ahí…pero…"- apunta con dirección a una puerta color beige metálico al final del pasillo.

"gracias…!"- dijo apresuradamente, Sakura sale corriendo con dirección al baño, mientras Nagai la sigue.

-"se encuentra bien?"- luego, se escucha un sonido desagradable…y en efecto, Sakura estaba vomitando

-"señorita, se encuentra bien?"- luego de que el ruido pasara, la puerta se abre lentamente, para dar paso a una pálida Sakura.

-"lo estaré…en cuanto coma algo"- dice mientras posa una mano sobre su estómago.

-"está bien, que susto me dio…"- le dijo Katsumi preocupada y eso aumentó al ver a Sakura desmayarse en el pasillo. –"señorita! Señor Tsukishiro! La señorita Kinomoto…!"- el mencionado da la vuelta y corre en dirección a las jóvenes.

-"qué sucede, Katsumi!"-

-"la…la señorita Kinomoto! Se ha desmayado!"- Nagai trata de levantarla pero Tsukishiro la detiene.

-"yo la llevaré al hospital más cercano, te dejo a cargo de la empresa en mi ausencia"- toma a la pálida joven inconciente y corre con dirección a su auto antes de que Nagai respondiese.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Shaoran en su auto.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"mi vida es tan perfecta...!"- sonreía placidamente mientras manejaba con dirección al aeropuerto a recoger a cierta persona.-"me casé con la mujer más bella, delicada y amable del mundo! Nuestra vida de pareja es maravillosa, y…que rayos?"- cuando pasó junto al hospital vió a un hombre con una joven de cabellos castaños en sus brazos, por un momento tuvo un sentimiento extraño, pero se lo negó.-"no, no puede ser, ella está bien…debes, calmarte Shaoran"- suspiró una vez más y continuó con su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Hospital, 45 minutos después.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsukishiro se encontraba en espera del médico que estaba examinando a Sakura cuando éste apareció.

-"alguna persona que venga con la señorita Kinomoto?"- dijo observando a los presentes.

-"si…"- dijo esto mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-"es usted pariente de la señorita Kinomoto, señor…"- preguntó.

-"Tsukishiro Aoshi, y no, no soy su pariente…"- pero fue interrumpido por el médico.

-"pase por favor…"- lo conduce a una oficina con sólo una ventana dejando el paso a la luz del día. –"bueno, usted la trajo, así que supongo que usted conoce a la señorita…"-

-"si"- dijo interrumpiéndolo cortantemente. –"ella es una de mis trabajadores y mi amiga de la infancia"-

-"bien…sabe de algún teléfono al cual pueda llamar?"- preguntó el doctor tomando un papel y lápiz

"no, apenas hoy era su primer día de trabajo…y…yo no sé su numero telefónico actual"-

"está bien…tendré que esperar a que la señorita despierte"-

"pero dígame, que le sucede?"-

"la señorita está embarazada"-

"que?"- dijo sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

"lo que oyó, lleva 2 meses de embarazo"- comentó un tanto nervioso.

"Sakura…"-trató de pronunciar el resto de la oración, pero no podía; el pensar que Sakura, la chica que ama desde la secundaria, hubiese sido tocada, explorada y se hubiese entregado por completo lo volvía loco e imaginándose algunas imágenes de ésta aprisionada por otro hombre cubiertos bajo una manta no ayudaban para nada.

"etto…le pasa algo señor?"- preguntó confundido al ver a Tsukishiro arrugando el papel y mirando al vacío con el ceño notoriamente fruncido.

"no. Si no le molesta pasaré a verla"- dijo esto saliendo de la oficina sin esperar una respuesta del médico y pasando por alto a las jóvenes que lo miraban sonrojadas y murmuraban entre ellas, y no era para menos, el joven era bastante apuesto: alto, de cabellos negros, ojos violáceos, su piel levemente bronceada, un cuerpo atlético y mirada penetrante. –"Sakura!"- luego de abrir la puerta de golpe gritó a la aludida que estaba levemente sentada en su cama con los ojos adormilados.

"hola, Aoshi…qué sucede?"- le dijo inocentemente.

"como es eso de que estás embarazada!"- le dijo a escasos centímetros de sus labios lo que sonrojó un poco a la joven.

"q-que, y-yo, embarazada!"- luego de decir esto, ocultó la mirada de su interlocutor bajo sus manos mientras reflexionaba. –'yo…embarazada? A tan corta edad? Sólo tengo 19 años! Pero…ay no! Que no sea de él…no puede ser de…'-

"Sakura! Mírame! Quien es el maldito bastardo que te hizo esto!"- su furia ya no llegaba a más, la sacudía con fuerza pero delicadamente.

"ya basta, Aoshi! Como te atreves! Por qué te enojas así!"- le gritó safándose de los brazos de Tsukishiro.

"porque te AMO!"- esto último dejó a Sakura totalmente en Shock.

"eh?"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Shaoran en el aeropuerto.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran se encontraba esperando la llegada de una persona que conocía desde siempre, cuando de pronto…siente un peso en su espalda.

"Shaoran!"- gritó la eufórica chica.

"Meilin!"- dijo safándose de ésta y abrazándola.

"Mei…"- dijo una tercera persona.

"ay! Lo siento mucho! Shaoran, ella es Nagusame, una amiga muy cercana"- se movió dejando a la vista a una chica de largos cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos ámbares, de piel blanca y de estatura razonable.

"mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shaoran Li"- dijo con una sonrisa que logró enrojecer a la joven.

"m-mi nombre es Nagusame Himitsu (N/a: si! yo! xDDD) el gusto es mio…"- respondió aún ruborizada y haciendo una reverencia.

"bien, chicos…supongo que ya basta de presentaciones! Nos vamos Xiao?"- preguntó Meilin con su tono alegre tan habitual en ella.

"si, claro"- respondió Shaoran tomando las maletas y poniéndolas en el carrito.

Mientras se encaminaban al auto de Shaoran con éste unos pasos delate de Meilin y Nagusame…

"Nagu, que te sucede?"- le pregunta pícara haciendo enrojecer nuevamente a la chica.

"n-no! Nada! Pero…Mei…quién es ese joven?"- preguntó mirando la espalda del aludido, ya que éste iba delante.

"ah! Es mi primito!"- respondió alegremente, de verdad Meilin era como una niña.

"eh? Que tengo, Mei?"- preguntó Shaoran.

"oh! Nada! Jeje, solo le explicaba quien eres a Nagusame"- la mencionada se ruborizó hasta las orejas, Meilin no sabía ser discreta.

"pues, si, soy el primo de Mei"- dijo volviendo al rumbo que llevaba.

"s-si…"- dicho esto, la chica continuó caminando ruborizada y Meilin sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Hospital.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh?"- preguntó nuevamente Sakura a Aoshi quien le daba la espalda.

"lo que oíste…te amo…"- respondió nuevamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"pero…Aoshi…"- Sakura intentó hablarle.

"y el saber que el te ha tocado, besado, explorado y quitado tu inocencia es otro…me vuelve loco…Sakura! Entiende que soy yo el que te ha amado tanto! El que desea cada centímetro de ti! Desde tu alma hasta tu cuerpo!"- lo dicho por el joven ruborizó tanto a Sakura que no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. –"entiende que te quiero para mi! Y no hay nada que se interponga!"-

"claro que lo hay!"- lo interrumpió.-"está mi esposo!"- esto dejó a su interlocutor en shock.

"no…Sakura! Es no es posible! Nunca te has casado! Jamás…"- antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa, fue golpeado en la mejilla por la mano de una Sakura triste y sollozante.

"tú no entiendes lo que siento! Tú solo me quieres para ser tu trofeo! No como mi esposo…"-

"quién es el maldito!"- vuelve a ser golpeado en la otra mejilla.

"no llames así a Shaoran!"- esto impactó a Tsukishiro nuevamente.

"tú…Li Shaoran…mi mejor amigo…no!"- se tiró al piso y lo golpeó con los puños fuertemente.-"cómo pudo mi mejor amigo quitarme lo que más he deseado!"- Sakura se sentía mal, escuchar eso de un amigo al que le tienes tanta confianza no era nada agradable, menos aún el que te deseara como un objeto para mantenerse ocupado…Kinomoto presionó el botón para llamar a una enfermera y que sacara a Tsukishiro de ahí. Una vez que comenzaban a llevarse a Aoshi, Sakura dijo lo siguiente con la cara seria y sin mirarlo.

"Tsukishiro…de veras me has decepcionado…por lo que me concierne, no quiero saber de ti durante el resto de mi vida"- cerró los ojos y le dió la espalda muy dolida mientras se llevaban al triste aludido y daban paso al doctor.

"jovencita, me dirá algún número al cuál llamar?"- preguntó nuevamente el inocente doctor.

"el de mi esposo…es 08333225"-

"muchas gracias, espere mientras lo llamo"- dicho esto, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a Sakura sola…quien comenzó a sollozar bajo las cobijas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Shaoran, Meilin y Nagusame.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Shaoran! Como haces eso!"- Meilin reía ante las caras que ponía su primo al escuchar sobre las locuras que hacían sus hermanas.

"vamos! Nagusame! Anímate, que esto es una fiesta!"- Li empujó a su amiga levemente para que reaccionara.

"uh?...ejejeje…lo siento…creo que estaba distraída"- se excusó.

"que mirabas?"- miró hacia el mismo lugar que Nagusame, pero no veía nada más que el camino y…Shaoran.-"sólo veo el camino y a mi primo…el camino no es interesante, Nagu…así que supongo que mirabas a mi primo"- esto ruborizó a los aludidos hasta que pronto (N/a: para la alegría de Shaoran) suena su celular.

"si?...si, habla él…que! Sakura?...donde! si, voy para allá"- luego cortó la llamada y aceleró con rumbo al hospital.

"Shaoran, que sucede?"- preguntó un poco preocupada Meilin.

"Sakura está en el hospital…debo ir a verla"-

"Espero que ella esté bien"- rogó Meilin, ya que Nagusame no sabía nada.

FIN CHAPTER 1


	2. Aviso

Estimados lectores:

Junto con saludarlos, tengo que despedirme por un tiempo, lo que significa, que eliminaré mis historias. He tenido bastantes problemas personales y no me siento bien para continuar escribiendo. Quizá algún día vuelva a hacerlo, espero sea pronto.

Lamento haberles causado molestias, y espero no se enojen conmigo u.u...

Atte.

Nagusame Himitsu


End file.
